Platinum's Froslass
| type1=Ice | type2=Ghost | media=special | epnum=PS388| epname=To and Fro with Froslass| catchepnum=PS413 | catchepname=Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III | prevonum=478 | noevo=incap | current=With Platinum | va=no | }} Platinum's Froslass (Japanese: プラチナのユキメノコ Platinum's Yukimenoko) is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and her fourth overall. She was originally owned by Candice, but was later given to her in Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia III. As of Alternate Dimension Showdown X, she is level 60 and her Characteristic is "very finicky." History With Candice Froslass first appeared under Candice's ownership in To and Fro with Froslass, where she sent her out as her second Pokémon during the Snowpoint Gym against . She first faced Platinum's Rapidash, who was easily able to avoid most of Froslass's attacks. Even though moves weren't very effective against Rapidash, Platinum had Rapidash heal himself with just in case, only to be hit with a powered-up from Froslass, severely weakening him. Froslass was then recalled as Candice sent out . After Abomasnow had been defeated by Platinum's Lopunny, Candice sent out Froslass once again. Even though Froslass seemed to defeat Lopunny rather easily, the Snow Land Pokémon was then defeated by a surprise attack from Rapidash, who had secretly been restored by Lopunny's , making Platinum the winner of the battle and earning her the . Froslass appeared again in Tackling Tangrowth during Candice, Platinum, and Maylene's battle against Team Galactic Jupiter at Lake Acuity. Unfortunately, like their other Pokémon, Froslass wound up getting defeated. In Froslass's case, her downfall came in the form of Jupiter's 's super effective . In Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I, Froslass joined Abomasnow and the Pokémon of five other Sinnoh Gym Leaders' Pokémon during the final battle against Team Galactic at the Spear Pillar. Although the Gym Leaders were able to defeat the three Commanders and destroy one of the two Red Chains that Cyrus used to control , they were unable to stop the Temporal and Spatial Pokémon from fighting each other, and were subsequently defeated by Cyrus's Pokémon. As the Gym Leaders themselves were unable to fight anymore, they gave some of their Pokémon to Platinum, including Candice giving her Froslass to her. Unfortunately, a blast from the two Legendary Pokémon's battle damaged the Poké Balls containing Platinum's new Pokémon, preventing her from using them at the time. With Platinum After the crisis with Team Galactic had been cleared, Platinum's new Pokémon were seen being treated by Daisy in Tackling Togekiss. After they had fully recovered, Daisy deposited them into Platinum's PC Box. Later Froslass, along with Platinum's other Pokémon, was sent to Stark Mountain to help Looker and Buck while she challenged the After Platinum had successfully defeated , Platinum's Pokémon returned with Looker and Buck, who had been severely injured while facing Charon and at Stark Mountain. After the two men had been taken to a hospital to be taken care of, Platinum challenged the Battle Hall with Froslass. In Dealing with Dragonite, after having made her way through an exhaustingly long streak of 169 battles, Platinum finally faced , whose Pokémon was a . Despite having a notable type advantage, Froslass still had a tough time battling against the Dragon Pokémon, taking heavy damage from its . However, thanks to the Babiri Berry Platinum had given to Froslass to hold, she was able to survive the attack and defeat Dragonite with , earning Platinum the Hall Print. In The Final Dimensional Duel IX, Froslass appeared once more during the battle against Charon inside the Distortion World. During the battle, it was revealed that Platinum's whole party had caught Pokérus through her three new Pokémon, powering them up. Personality and characteristics Having once belonged to a Gym Leader, Froslass is a well-trained and strong Pokémon. During the battle against Argenta, Platinum mused how she had originally faced Froslass as an opponent, but through the dozens of battles she went through with her at the Battle Hall, she came to know her a lot better. The two have a close relationship after battling so long together. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Candice Froslass Wake-Up Slap Adventures|1=Candice Froslass Blizzard Adventures|2=Platinum Froslass Ice Shard}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Wake-Up Slap|1=Blizzard|2=Ice Shard}}}} In the games Froslass is Candice's main Pokémon in all the games she appears in, excluding . In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Candice's Froslass in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Water|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare Holo|ennum=6/111|jpsetlink=Rising Rivals|jpset=Bonds to the End of Time|jprarity=Rare Holo|jpnum=026/090}} Related articles Froslass Froslass Category:Platinum characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters es:Froslass de Platinum it:Froslass di Platinum